vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mask De Masculine
Summary Mask De Masculine (マスク・ド・マスキュリン, Masuku Do Masukyurin) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "S" - "The Superstar". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7'''-C''' | At least 7'''-B | 6-C | 6-C | 6-B | 6-B''' Name: Mask De Masculine Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Reishi Manipulation, Hirenkyaku Expert, True Flight, Regeneration, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: '''At least Large Town Level (Took down Renji with a single dropkick and left him in a state even Unohana could not heal)| At least 'City Level '(Took out Ikkaku , Yumichika , and Hisagi off panel) | '''Island level (Over powered two captains in bankai) | Island Level+ (Ten times stronger than before) | At Least Country Level '''| Should be far more powerful with many more cheers, was over powering Renji to the point the latter couldn't counter attack) | At least '''Large Country Level (Vollstandig increases a sternritter's power exponentially as shown via Quilge ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the female Sternritter who performed this feat) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitz Kensei and fought a little bit against a non-serious Post-Royal Guard Training Renji) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Island Class+ | Island Class+ Durability: '''At least Large town Level''' | At least City Level | Island Level | I'sland Level +' | At least Country Level '''| At least '''Large Country Level, HIgher with Blut Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Sanrei Belt Intelligence: Above average. He can create his own fighting skills. Is efficient in hand-to-hand combat and is able to use wrestling moves Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Superstar (英雄 (ザ・スーパースター), Za Sūpāsutā; Japanese for "Hero"): Mask gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina, and strength when he has at least one other person cheering him on, enough to send two captain-level Shinigami flying with a single strike. He grows durable enough to become resistant to a repeated direct attack from Kensei's Bankai. The power also allows him to regenerate from damage, with James' cheers healing his damaged eardrums. After receiving enough cheering from James, Mask is able to power up to a new form in a process he calls Star Power Up (スター・パワーアップ, Sutā Pawā Appu). In this powered-up state, Mask's mask changes to a black mask with a stylized black and white star pattern. Most of his clothes disappear as he is only wearing black gloves and boots, wrestler shorts and champion's belt, and black stars that cover his nipples. This ability also links Mask's supporters to him, allowing James to be revived infinitely so long as Mask himself lives. The power Mask receives from this ability allowed him to swiftly defeat two Bankai-wielding Shinigami captains. * Star Flash (スター・フラッシュ, Sutā Furasshu): Putting his index and middle fingers to the points of the star on his mask, Mask fires a star-shaped beam which is powerful enough to easily pierce a captain-level opponent like Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. * Star Satsujin Punch (スター殺人パンチ, Sutā Satsujin Panchi; lit. "Star Murder Punch"; Viz "Star Murder Punch"): When Mask is enraged, a star mark manifests on the back of his fist. While he has this mark, his punches become ten times more powerful than usual, releasing star-shaped bursts of energy on impact. Mask refers to it as the "hammer of justice". * Star Lariat (スター・ラリアット, Sutā Rariatto): Upon transforming due to James' empowering cheers, Mask can use this technique, which he claims can punch an opponent one mile away. As such, he claims "the people" call this technique "One Mile Arts" (ワン・マイル・アーツ, Wan Mairu Ātsu). He is also able to use this technique in rapid succession to overwhelm opponents. File:Star_Flash.png|Star Flash File:Star_Satsujin_Punch.png|Star Satsujin Punch File:Star_Lariat.png|Star Lariat * Star Eagle Kick (スター・イーグルキック, Sutā Īgurukikku): Mask delivers a devastating knee kick to his opponent. * Star Headbutt (スター・ヘッドバット, Sutā Heddobatto): Grabbing his opponent's head, Mask rams his forehead into theirs. * Star Rocket Headbutt (スター・ロケット・ヘッドバット, Sutā Roketto Heddobatto): Mask propels himself towards his opponent and rams into them headfirst. The impact carries enough force to create a massive explosion. * Star Dropkick (スター・ドロップキック, Sutā Doroppukikku): Mask dropkicks his opponent with enough force to knock them through several buildings. File:Star_Eagle_Kick.jpg|Star Eagle Kick File:Star_Head-Butt.jpg|Star Headbutt File:Star_Rocket_Head-Butt.jpg|Star Rocket Headbutt Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Great Spiritual Power: Mask's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Quincy: Vollständig After powering up from James' cheering, Mask can use the Quincy: Vollständig. The buckle on his belt glows and envelopes Mask in light. Upon emerging, Mask gains a star-shaped Heiligenschein above his head, small wings on his chest, and a cape that doubles as his Quincy: Vollständig wings. * Flight: Using the cape/wings on his back, Mask can fly at high speeds. * Star Flash: Super Nova (スター・フラッシュ: スーパー・ノヴァ, Sutā Furasshu: Sūpā Nova): Mask flies high into the sky and traces out a giant pentagram shape using the Reishi trail from his wings. Mask then flies above the pentagram and calls out the name of the attack, after which a massive star-shaped blast of energy crashes into the ground, creating an immense explosion upon impact. File:Star_Flash_Super_Nova.png|Star Flash: Super Nova Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Villain Characters Category:Quincies Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6